


Devilry

by TrickCheebs



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: one of the few 2D Bendy AU fics I wrote for Zango and everyone to enjoy, the concept and au in general  belongs to shinyzango on tumblr, i just went a bit nuts appreciating the idea bc its both cute and angsty, and who doesnt like that combo?





	Devilry

How deep did this building go into the ground was one of the few questions idly bouncing around Henry’s head as he trudged through yet another ink soaked hallway. He honestly didn’t recognize some parts anymore, where did Joey even afford the time for all of this? And where did he even find close to enough money to make this much ink, his pant legs were already stained way past saving but seeing this much wasted ink was ridiculous.

These questions were probably better left unanswered, along with the more darker ones such as what in the merry hell made any of this a good idea? Henry vaguely regretted even coming back to the studio..but now that he was trapped the only way out would be to get to the bottom of this inky mess. Despite nearly getting killed half a dozen times it wasn’t all bad, he had at least one friend on his side in the form of a sentient doodle of Bendy..Neither of them seemed to know what was going on down here, but the animator welcomed the ironically familiar face more than anything else lurking here.

Finally past the music department and its horrors he couldn’t quite pin where they were headed next, it all seemed the same at this point. Dingy, dripping, and unsettlingly quiet flooded halls stretched out in front of him. Henry had wanted to put some distance between the one door separating them both from that thing lurking in the music halls before sitting down for a short rest, and Bendy couldn’t blame him honestly. 

Finally finding a crate after peering into a empty flooded room, Henry took a seat, his aching back thanking him. Placing the little doodle on his knee a sigh drifted out into the silent room around them.

“You alright Henry?” asked said doodle, Bendy had grown quiet since their run in with Sammy..even if Henry had consoled him after..what had happened they still had some reserves..Henry had decided not to push the issue for now for their sake.

“Yeah, just need a quick breather is all. Not used to running around this much I guess anymore, I’ll be fine in a few minutes lil guy.”

He’d wait until the slight burning in his legs had died down before moving on. Trudging calf deep through ink was doing a number on him, if he survived this mess he’d probably have some good muscle tone by the end of it all. Watching the pool of ink bubble and shift in a few spots near him he let his mind wander for a few minutes of welcomed peace….

Wait a moment..the ink never shifted unless something was…moving in it. His intuition had paid off as a pair of inky hands shot out to try and make a grab for him, causing Bendy to shout in alarm as Henry twisted to dodge. Flailing for his axe resting on the wall behind him he shoved the piece of paper with Bendy haphazardly into a shirt pocket and got ready for yet another fight.

“Got smarter and decided to try a ambush huh?”

Swinging at the closest one to him before the several others that were now rising up could corner him he made a go for the far door, wanting distance between them in case he had to bolt to recover. Of course he didn’t exactly get that far, it turned out that they were much faster than he expected them to be in the ink. Henry only got a few steps away from them when he felt his footing falter and stumble. Swinging down to free his leg he heard Bendy voice his worries, he had only saw them rising before being shoved away into safety after all.

He didn’t bother counting how many there were but any more than one was more than enough for him, but the horde trying to surround you was getting worrisome. Swinging at two while trying to still back out to safety he felt another set of clawed hands latch on successfully to his legs and give a hard yank forwards. Nowhere to go but down, he let out a strangled squawk of surprise as he slammed into the ink below soaking his back and pants fully. His lungs let out a pained wheezing noise as he fought to get air back in them along with weakly trying to flail his axe to deter his attackers. He only managed to get a gulp of air in before his axe was wrenched from his slippery grip and lost below the surface of ink.

It was safe to say things had quickly gone to hell in a hand basket, he couldn’t hear Bendy anymore through the pounding in his ears. Weakly backing up as he was cornered Henry was at a loss for what to do, well there was one idea and that was cover his face before the onslaught of claws ripped into him.

Only the pain never came, instead Henry felt a stiff breeze against the side of his body before a startlingly loud splat rang out. Cracking open a eye through ink stained hands he saw a large ink blot now plastered against the far wall..along with the remaining ink blobs backing away from him, fear clear as day in their movements..It was then Henry became aware of something above him. Risking a glance above he saw a massive looming form leaning over him, a daunting fist hanging just a few inches away from his side obviously what resulted in the new turn of events…Henry didn’t need to take a guess who this newcomer was, he had seen this form already after all, it was Bendy in what Henry had quietly dubbed his more monstrous form.

The brief quiet that fell on the room was broken as Bendy let out a low, grating growl at the few remaining blobs. It sounded like a emptying sink drain filled with gravel, the noise made poor Henry stiffen up being so close to the source. He couldn’t help but watch the others try to flee the newest fighter, but it seemed Bendy had other ideas and gave chase. He could almost make out the looks of fear that briefly crossed their faces before those massive fists blasted them back into ink, the force making a few droplets spray his face gently.

What could of been a hellish fight was now nothing more but a slaughter as the last few inky enemies were obliterated in short order by the hulking demon, from his vantage point Henry could easily tell the fight was no contest. And as fast as it had started, it was over and a tense silence slowly crept in..Should he move, was it even safe to with Bendy back in that state? Henry was torn between trying to bolt and staying rooted to his spot on the floor, if he ran who knew what would happen. He didn’t know where his axe was, and the idea of leaving Bendy..even like this made a conflicting pit in his stomach open up…

Unfortunately, Bendy made the decision for him by turning around and locking his gaze with the old animator. Henry felt his heart skip a beat as he met that stare, he couldn’t tell what the other was thinking..the manic grin did nothing but make dread creep up his spine the longer they kept the staring contest up.

“ H̳͔͎͖̱͍͉E̟͔͎̱̝̯NR͝Y̦̹… ”

Good lord that voice..it sounded so garbled and deep, hardly anything like the happy squeak he had gotten so used to by now. The urge to make a run for it had doubled hearing that voice but before he could even twitch a muscle, Bendy had moved to close the gap between them with a fluid movement. Was this it? The ink blobs alone he could handle in a fight..but seeing Bendy take care of them with such little effort, he already knew he’d lose. The other now towered over him, something told him even standing up Bendy would still have a good few feet on him like this..Seeing a arm move up he figured this was it, he had a good run and was about to be blasted into the hereafter by a inky fist the size of his chest. Screwing his eyes shut he waited for the end to come…..only to feel the most gentle of flicks against the tip of his nose.

“ Ḇ͍͙̰̳͜o͎̟̥̘ͅo̷̟̺͓̹͙p̹̙̭̟͉!̛̖̯̜͇ ̧̬͇͓̗̰̖.͕͓̦͍͓.͈̣͔̘̩.̶̣̬̳̳.̨̱̜͈͎͇̻̦G҉͕͎͓̦o҉̰̖̱̩̜̳t͖̺͎̫͖͔͎c̺̪̞͔h͠a҉͖̠̝̟͍̪ ”

Okay..that was not what he was expecting, at all. Cracking open a eye he saw the demons massive shoulders shaking slightly, looking at Bendy’s face he saw that manic grin had a more genuine feel to it now as that single eye was scrunched up in mirth. Was…was Bendy laughing? He expected violence..only to get a wet inky fingerprint on the tip of his nose and a giant giggling demon. Poor Henry could only stare before stammering out a question.

“B-bendy? Wh…you’re alright?”

When the massive form nods, Henry finally allows himself to relax..Patting the pocket he had stored the other he found it had been covered in ink..so that’s how this happened. But at least Bendy had control of the situation hopefully for the moment. Shifting some to find his axe and hopefully stand up at last he sighed in relief.

“ You had me worried for a moment there…But thanks for saving my bacon there lil buddy. I owe you one.”

Back on his feet, and nearly covered from head to toe in ink he turned to look back at the other. He was right in his guess that Bendy would still tower over him standing up, it was a little daunting considering he was used to having Bendy smaller than his own hand..The inky demon seemed to consider something as he listened to Henry give thanks. Before Henry could ask what was on his mind he was swept closer with a firm pull from a massive hand on his back to be pressed against the other. The pressure increased on his back and sides some, faintly feeling himself being lifted off the ground, Henry put the pieces together. He was trapped in a monstrous Bendy hug of all things..A small smile played over his worn face as he shifted to return the hug, grunting a bit as he felt a few pops sound off from his back.

“ Heh…yeah..it’s gonna be alright Bendy..let’s get going alright?”

A soft grunt was his only reply before being set down on the safe side of the room, which was thankfully dry for once. It’d likely be a few minutes before Bendy could turn back into his normal doodle self. After everything that’s happened in the last few minutes he could use a breather. Patting the space beside him, Henry scooted over to let Bendy take a seat beside him and drain off some of that ink and change back.

Both were happy that at least some things stayed the same no matter what.


End file.
